


The Rest of Your Life

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Borderlands Prompts [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"possibly a rhysothy sickfic with extra angst, if ur up for it? like a it gets worse before getting better kinda thing. worried tim preferred bcuz he is a good pure soul kskd"- Anonymous





	The Rest of Your Life

The Atlas CEO was sick that much was obvious to Tim from the moment he walked into the man's office. Red faced and breaking into a hacking cough that didn't seem to end.

"You need come home and rest Rhys," Tim insisted gathering up the other man's coat from where he knew it would be tossed across the nearby couch.

"I still have work to finish," the cyborg rasped.

"Yvette can finish it for you I already talked to her, please for me?"

Rhys chuckled before immediately breaking into coughs, "fine, fine, you know I can't resist those stupid puppy dog eyes."

Tim grinned, "not stupid if it works."

It would all be fine now, get Rhys home, take off his arm, feed him soup and cold medicine, get him to sleep, and then the stubborn man would finally start getting better. Except two days later he was worse, so much worse in fact that Tim was getting worried.

"It's fine," Rhys' voice was a wet whispered rattle at the back of his throat muffled by the layers of blankets he was curled up in, "just gotta sleep it off."

"I don't think this is fine, you're really sick, and I don't think we should play around with this sweetheart," Tim pressed one hand to his lover's forehead, he was burning up.

"You worry too much charming," the CEO mumbled into his pillow, "even Jack says so."

Tim froze, and panic spread through him, "Rhys, darling, love of my life - what the hell do you mean Jack?"

"He's o're in the corner," the man motioned sloppily, "won't stop laughing, the stupid bastard."

"I'm calling a doctor," Tim grabbed up his echo comm, this was a lot more serious than he'd initially thought if the slim man was hallucinating now, and not just any hallucination either - of course it had to be Jack.

Rhys still woke up with nightmares of Jack's AI, and Tim had his own fair share from his time working for the lunatic. Couldn't the asshole just leave them alone? He was dead for fucks sake, twice over!

The cyborg sat up shakily and reached out his arm to grab at Tim only to miss and fall straight out of the bed flailing the whole way to the floor.

"Rhys!" Tim bent down and lifted the slim man from the ground. He'd have a bruise on his cheek that was for sure, but what was more concerning was the fact that his right eye appeared to be unfocused and hazy.

Pulling out his echo-comm Tim got ahold of the medical wing via a priority call; the entire two minute wait for their arrival Rhys mumbled nothing but nonsense.

When the medical staff finally arrived moved him onto a gurney Rhys began to moan and struggle weakly, "I didn't mean to, please just leave them alone, I should have told them and I was wrong!"

"Shhh," Tim stood next to the gurney as they started to move towards the elevator while stroking one hand through the man's hair, "it's fine Rhys, whatever you're seeing it's not real."

His hand shot up clutching onto Tim's, "I didn't have a choice, you know that right?"

"You didn't have a choice," Tim repeated in the firmest tone he could manage, "so let it go, it's fine."

Rhys let out a small sob and then seemed to settle cradling Tim's hand against his chest as he drifted into a fevered sleep.

When they reached the medical ward Tim was politely asked to wait outside while they ran some tests, when he hesitated frozen where he was no matter what he told his legs a nurse had to gently take his arm and lead him from the room.

What seemed like an eternity later his doctor came out, "Mr. Lawrence, your boyfriend-"

"Fiancée," Tim corrected almost without thinking, a numb feeling started to spread at the back of his skull.

The doctor smiled kindly, "sorry, your fiancée seems to have been neglecting some maintenance routines on his cybernetics, they’re nothing you can't skip once or twice, but put them off too long and a person can become quite sick, even die."

"He's not...right?"

"Dead? No, but his fever hasn't gone down yet, and the next few hours are key," the doctor hesitated, "if you'd like to sit with him you can, I'm afraid it's just a matter of waiting to see if the antibiotics take hold now."

Tim nodded jerkily and pulled himself to his feet, Rhys couldn't die, he would never forgive the jerk if he died.

"Is there anyone we should call? For support?"

"I can take care of it," Tim mumbled, "there's too many people..."

"How about you give me one number and I'll have them do all the calling, okay?" Absently Tim handed the doctor his echo-comm with directions to contact Yvette and walked into the room.

Rhys had the largest room in a medical ward Tim had ever seen, plush, well furnished, fit for the CEO. He idly wondered if the room was always like this or if it had been rearranged specifically for Rhys.

The cyborg looked so small and pale laying there, wires and tubes hooked to him, a soft steady beep the only assurance Tim had that the man was even alive.

He curled up in the chair next to the bed and grasped onto Rhys’ hand, "dumb workaholic, putting off your maintenance so long you almost kill yourself. If you die I swear I'll," Tim sniffed and he felt a wetness at his eyes, "just don't okay? If you wake up, I'll make you breakfast in bed for a week, or the rest of your life, I don't care. You just have to live."

At some point Tim fell asleep; he was woken a few hours later by a hand at his shoulder, jerking his head up he sighed when he found Rhys still unmoving on the bed and Vaughn clasping one hand over his shoulder.

"Why don't you sleep on the couch, I'll keep an eye on him while you're asleep,"

Tim shook his head and sat up with a groan as his back cracked, "no, I don't want to miss anything."

"Fiona and Sasha are in the lobby, they didn't want to overwhelm you."

"They can come in if they want," Tim responded softly.

"Doctor said we should go one at a time," Vaughn shrugged, "still no movement?"

"None."

"What an asshole," Vaughn said rolling his eyes, "makes me buy a nice suit for the wedding and then he goes and gets deathly ill."

"We could get rid of all those obnoxious orange ribbons he picked while he's out I suppose," Tim joked with a soft smile.

"You said you liked those," a soft crackling voice sounded from the bed and Tim turned to find mismatched eyes blearily focusing on him.

"Rhys," Tim was immediately next to the bed relief flooding through him, "baby I like anything you like, as long as you never do that to me again!"

The CEO let out a chuckle and then a groan, "what happened?"

"You didn't keep up on your cybernetic maintenance and almost killed yourself asshat," Vaughn chimed in.

Rhys' eyes widened, "oh, shit. I guess I kind of...forgot."

Tim scowled, "when you're all healed up we're having a very long conversation about you taking better care of yourself."

"But not right now?" Rhys asked cautiously.

"No, right now I'm going to kiss you until I'm absolutely convinced you're actually awake and I'm not just dreaming."

"That sounds nice," the slim man smiled.

Vaughn quietly excused himself from the room while Tim pressed soft kisses into every exposed inch of skin.

Pushing their foreheads together Tim sighed, "you really scared me ya know?"

"I'm sorry," Rhys nudged forward slightly to bump noses, "I'll make it up to you, promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing more fluff than I've ever fluffed before in my whole life. It's a nice challenge though. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> It's also posted on tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/160654394323/possibly-a-rhysothy-sickfic-with-extra-angst-if).
> 
> Feel free to send me a prompt if you have one [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/160573238583/if-youre-bored-send-me-an-ask-with-a-borderlands).
> 
> Shoot me a comment if you've got the time!


End file.
